The Challenge
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Another Alejandro/Duncan love kink story. I am really on a roll with these. However it is different in that it is not Duncan who is getting stuffed but Alejandro. Duncan is in a contest but to win requires proof of change so Duncan chose Alejandro to test
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Duncan, Alejandro, or any other Total Drama characters that might or might not show up.

Author's Note: I am seriously in on an Alejandro/Duncan kink fetish streak right now. Another Alejandro/Duncan feeding story but a reverse of my other one Feeding Duncan in that its Alejandro eating for Duncan so Duncan could win some contest. Aww, trying to get someone to like you and out of guilt. And honestly although I love Alejandro's abs, it would be incredible for him to have a sexy cute belly as well. I blame the internet for discovering this kink fetish.

Ps warning: Duncan seems to have a very foul mouth in this and cusses way more than usual, at least it seems that way to me. Irony of ironies in that I personally try not to curse in real life and when I write its wham.

Duncan looked at the paper in his hand that weirdo gave him thoughtfully. As he had been leaving the café, he bumped into a really tiny person he had thought was a 12 year old boy until they thrust the paper in his hand and told him in a (still rather girly but sure as hell not a kid's tone), to think about it. It was an advertisement for the chance to win a free admission for a year ticket for not only him but also anyone with him to the amusement park (up to three people only however), half price video games, a new game system of his choice…it was a dream come true. The only catch however was it sounded a bit kooky what was required to do to participate and he couldn't help but get the feeling it was a come on. Then again, if it was legit, he was going to win that prize. He just needed someone to do it for him...but who exactly…

"Hey buddy," a voice said from behind him as he received a big slap on the back that nearly tumbled him forward. Irritated, he turned around and greeted the way too cocky smile of Alejandro, who almost seemed to be his own personal stalker, ending up everywhere Duncan went somehow although this time, Duncan had come here voluntarily. He knew exactly who was going to be his chosen. He certainly had thought about it and decided whether or not it was a scam, he was still going to try it. That would teach Alejandro to mess with him.

"Hey there…buddy," Duncan said, wincing around his teeth. Alejandro did not seem to get the fact that Duncan did not like him or that anyone could not like him and was always trying way too hard to be nice: giving him his spot, bringing him presents, walk with him to and from class….it was a little bizarre to be honest, especially when all Alejandro talked about was himself. Like how excellent his grades were, how much more he lifted than everyone else, how big his biceps were (quite admirably big and made Duncan very jealous), how all the hottest people asked him out, etc. If Duncan didn't know that such a possibility was absurd, he would have said Alejandro must have had a crush on him. Which was ridiculous, of course. So the only other explanation was to either irritate him to death or that he really was a narcissistic pleasure seeking groupie that could not bear anyone disliking them. Regardless of all or none of those reasons, Duncan was glad to see him now, which he would have never thought ever possible until this day. Still, Alejandro should learn not to slap so hard since the dude really was a hella strong and almost knocked him clean to the ground and his shoulder was going to hurt for the next couple days. Picking himself up, he winced for a second then tried his best to put on a smile.

"I was just looking for you," Duncan said and Alejandro went still with surprise and pleasure.

"You were looking…for me?" he asked in a small unfitting voice that sounded totally different from usual and when Duncan nodded, Alejandro actually did a few cartwheels for joy and fist-pumps of victory. Duncan was surprised by the reaction and wished he had a camera for visual proof but he had much more important things to worry about.

"Alejandro?" he asked and the big man stopped and looked at him.

"That's great and I'm happy for you but if you don't mind, I would like to make you an offer." Alejandro immediately stopped doing his happy dance and blushed at the look Duncan was giving him.

"Name it, I'll do anything." Alejandro said smugly. "I can do anything and everything," he cockily added, flexing his huge biceps. Duncan however, did not look all that impressed.

"Whatever, enough of that. I need you to do something and it is going to sound very strange but I need you to gain weight." There was a short silence after that statement and Duncan winced.

"Kay, that sounded even more awkward and strange than it did just saying it in my head. But I need you to gain weight for me." Alejandro looked at him funnily.

"Why?" he asked, cocking his head puzzled. Sure, it was a bit odd and it stunned and impressed Alejandro even more that Duncan wanted someone who was even more muscular and big than him but that shouldn't be too hard, not if he desired it. What was so awkward and weird about that?

"I can do that, I'll become as big as you want," Alejandro said shrugging. Duncan nodded in relief.

"Good to hear that. I just found out about this cool contest where they're giving away a free video game system, a year entirely free admission to the nearby amusement park, half off video games for a year, and more. And I want to win really really really bad. So, uh, thank you for this I guess." Duncan said, shifting on his feet nervously. Alejandro nodded his head understandingly, a contest, of course. But if Duncan wanted him big, Alejandro did not mind one bit. Nothing was to be denied of Duncan. Duncan blushed a bit, scratching at his neck.

"So, uh, I'll guess you'll be coming over to my house for the next while. Or would you uh…prefer yours or uh…elsewhere?" Alejandro shrugged.

"Anywhere is good. Your house, my house, somewhere else, it doesn't matter to me. Just tell me so I could get there." Duncan nodded his head rapidly.

"Ah ah, thank you. This really does mean a lot and for your personal sacrifice…I'll let you come with me when we go to the parks and stuff." Alejandro was nodding happily and then stopped when he heard personal sacrifice. What was he talking about? It wasn't a sacrifice to improve his body, unless he meant time. Well, he already did sacrifice a lot of that but it was worth it. And if it's going to bring him closer to Duncan, anything was worth it. Duncan seemed to be immune to his many charming qualities so spending all that time together might finally make Duncan notice him, how much he liked him. Alejandro liked Duncan a lot what with his sexy hair and voice and style and total disregard of rules or the way the power system worked at school…he just didn't care and stood for what he felt which Alejandro greatly admired and wished he could do the same. Everyone was a fake, even him at times but Duncan always did it straight up. There certainly was nobody quite like him and so Alejandro liked him a lot a lot.

"My house it is then tonight," Duncan said, scribbling on a scrap piece of paper with a pen. "Just be there at 7 and don't forget. Also, no talking about yourself at my house or anywhere, you just sound like such a douche all the time." Alejandro was flabbergasted at that comment and also highly turned on at the same time since nobody ever spoke to him like that or wasn't interested in him. How was that possible and what had he been missing? Still, this was a very good opportunity now that Duncan gave a hint of something he didn't like.

"Hey Duncan," he called as Duncan started walking away. Duncan turned and looked at him.

"See you there!" he called and Duncan nodded and gave a small smile before leaving and Alejandro smiled there with a dreamy dazed expression until some snapped their fingers in his face and got him out of it because they wanted to use the bench and Alejandro had already been there several minutes without doing anything. Oh well, he and Duncan were having a date tonight, at 7:00! Well, not a date date but it might as well be. He couldn't believe it, that he and Duncan were going to be dating, the one who had his heart for damn near forever, even at a young age.

Alejandro had first seen Duncan at soccer camp when he was six or seven years old. Then, he had been a bit of a nerd and weakling, which of course no one would believe now. He hadn't even wanted to go to that stupid camp or play soccer but his parents made him because his dad felt that his sons should be sports stars at at least something and not weak bullied nerds. Jose and Carlos loved soccer but Alejandro at best was disinterested and he didn't exactly hide how he felt about it which got him picked on, with some kids even ambushing and playing nasty pranks on him. Giving him wedgies, stealing his snacks, smacked him around, that sort of thing. Alejandro hated it and hated them and hated being frightened, of being hounded and bullied and picked on. Even his own brothers joined in, Jose with a scary passion and Carlos just standing by and letting everyone else do it to him and not doing anything. Duncan was the only one who hadn't picked on him, back in the pre-mohawk and green hair days of course. He wasn't all that liked either and was kind of a loner but that was by choice, not because the others hated him. He did not join in and one time when they were particularly bad, Duncan stepped forward and popped the leader a good one and caused him to start crying and dared anyone else to continue. They had mainly left Alejandro alone after that for the remaining days as they did not want a repeat performance. Duncan did not exactly ever speak to him after that but Alejandro had been wowed and became instantly attached to him. For when no one else did, Duncan stood up and above the rest, a trend he still did to this day even though everyone else had changed. That hadn't changed.

The doorbell rang at 7 exactly and Duncan opened it to a dressed casually blushing Alejandro. Nothing too extreme, just blue jeans and a red polo shirt opened slightly to reveal Alejandro's built pecs, not that he had been specifically interested but it was a bit hard to miss the way his shirt stretched on his frame and was not quite big enough to cover his size and revealing the bottom part of his famed washboard abs which did look horrendously chiseled and stone carved. Duncan shook his head and tore his eyes away.

"Oh good, you're here. I hope you're hungry since I wrassled us up some grub." Alejandro raised his eyebrow.

"Wrassled?" he asked amused.

"Yes wrassled, now get in here before you bore me and I shut the door on your face." Alejandro quickly moved in because Duncan never joked about things he said he was going to do. If he said he was going to do it, he was. Duncan waved a follow me gesture as he moved into the kitchen and Alejandro followed.

"So just what is it that I am doing exactly?" Alejandro asked as Duncan pulled out a chair. Alejandro sat down and looked back up at him. Duncan shrugged nonchalantly.

"Eat a bit, put on a few pounds, record your progress, nothing too bad. But speaking of, I am going to need a few photos of evidence." Duncan reached into a drawer and pulled out his digital camera. "Smile!" he said brightly as Alejandro smiled and the camera flashed. "Okay, uh, standing, different poses. Yeah, do that please." Alejandro grinned as he posed and flexed for the camera, highlighting all his beautiful muscles as he flexed his chest, lifted his shirt up running down a hand over his abs, turned around for his back, flexed his biceps the shirt straining to hold in (he actually held back a little since he didn't want to break his favorite shirt just yet but damn it was tight and he was going to need a new one soon), etc. Duncan just kept on leering as he took in the sight. Okay, he wasn't going to deny it. This was hot and startlingly pleasant. He had never been so close before and Alejandro was admittedly gorgeous. Annoying, but gorgeous all the same. Duncan's grin grew even wider as he made a motion for Alejandro to take his shirt off and he saw what had only been hinted at. Oh damn, now he was hard. Alejandro better not see just how much this was turning him on or he would kill him.

"Okay, enough," Duncan said, his voice cracking. Alejandro looked at him with that irritating knowing smile of his and Duncan had to turn away to stop Alejandro from seeing his blush. Alejandro probably wouldn't ever let him live that down. Thank goodness he hadn't seen the bulge in Duncan's pants that this show had given him. "Okay, I'm just going to the bathroom and uh…yeah." Duncan fled the room quickly as Alejandro silently laughed as he had seen and was amused (and impressed as it was huge) by Duncan's problem. Duncan however would have been none too pleased to know that he had though so he kept quiet.

After a few minutes, Duncan came out relieved. It had taken him a bit but after thoughts of the most horrible and not attractive things he could think of: dead puppies, Owen's farts, Courtney's voice when not singing, etc, he was ready to go again. He found Alejandro sitting again, another cocky smile on his face as he seductively ran a hand down his abs, although unfortunately for him, Duncan was prepared.

"Okay, don't do that. Anyways, thanks for doing this." Duncan genuinely smiled at Alejandro for a second. Then he got a look of determination. "So let's do this…thing. Anyway, beer?" Duncan asked, reaching into the refrigerator to get himself one. Alejandro shook his head once.

"Nah, no thanks. I don't particularly like it and it makes my head hurt. Besides, you shouldn't be drinking either." Duncan shrugged.

"My folks don't really care as long as I don't come home shit-faced and drunk off my ass and that I don't drive while drunk or let another drunk person drive. They're actually pretty cool when it comes to me drinking. But suit yourself, I'm actually kind of surprised you don't like it but then, it isn't for everyone."

"Is that a challenge?" Alejandro asked, a bit peeved now. Duncan shook his head quickly.

"No, no, I mean it's a bit of an acquired taste, that's all. I'm actually pretty impressed you don't." Alejandro grinned shyly and blushed which made Duncan almost giggle because Alejandro blushing was always so funny and chibi cute that he almost forgot he didn't much like the guy and that this was only for winning the contest. Alejandro could not know that he was gay and attracted to him, slightly. Just a bit really, it was the arms, chest, legs, back, and cute butt that did him in but ugh, Alejandro was still a shallow selfish stereotypical bubblehead with the perfect body, abdominals, smarts, etc. Secretly, he wouldn't have minded a bit more beef on those bones which made this all worth it, that and the prizes. Imagining Alejandro with a bit of weight, the bubbled roundness of his butt and thicker but still sexy as hell arms and chest…crap, if he continued with that, he would get overexcited again. Counting to 100 silently as he thought of dead puppies, he brought out the first dish he made, Alejandro watching and just as fascinated by him.

"4 hamburgers?" Alejandro said surprised, then shrugged. They were quite large for the average burger but he could do this. Duncan sat across and watched him, taking occasional sips from his beer and a hint of a smile now and then as Alejandro started eating them. Actually, those were quite good hamburgers and he loved the taste.

"Where did you get these?" Alejandro asked, in between mouthfuls, bits of meat still in his mouth. Duncan shrugged.

"I made them," he said modestly and Alejandro's eyes opened in surprise.

"Really? These are seriously good, like better than all the fast-food restaurants by far. Then, I don't go there often, have to watch my figure you know, but still, these are just seriously great." Duncan drained the last of his beer and got a second one.

"Heh thanks. I don't usually have many people over. But why worry? I mean look at you. I'm sure you are allowed to indulge, at least a little." Alejandro shrugged.

"No, not really. Just on certain days. Otherwise I stick to a very rigorous diet and training regimen. I've allowed myself one cheat day once every one to two weeks and that's all. I also have to train harder the next time to take off any extra fat." Duncan rubbed his fingers together. Damn, this might be a problem if only once or twice a week. He couldn't have him exercising at all for this to work. And seriously, extra fat? God, he could probably use those suckers to grate cheese or do laundry on, the only fat he had was all the internal nonvisible ones cushioning his organs that was necessary.

"Are you afraid of a bit of weight?" Duncan blurted. "If so, you could leave right now. I can't have a wimp do this if you are. I need a real man." Alejandro's eyes blazed and Duncan moved back a little.

"You…you're calling me a wimp? A sissy gay faggot boy?" Alejandro roared and Duncan tried to shrink in on himself a bit. Alejandro was many things but Duncan had never seen him scary until now. And he never said that second part. Alejandro reached across the table and yanked Duncan to him. Duncan feebly tried to escape but Alejandro's grip was steel.

"No one, not even you, will EVER call me weak or imply it again. Do you understand?" Alejandro gripped tighter and Duncan winced as he felt something break in other arm. He prayed that it wasn't broken because that would just be fan-fucking-tastic. And it hurt like a bitch.

"Fffffuuuu-owwwww!" Duncan cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it won't happen again, just let go!" Alejandro abruptly let go and Duncan rubbed it and checked to see if his arm was broken. He couldn't tell which means he would have to make an appointment with the doctor. Alejandro's eyes widened when he saw Duncan checking.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Duncan just gave him a withering glare and Alejandro backed off hastily.

"I don't know, I'm going to have to check with the doctor. I'm sorry if I offended you and didn't mean to but why the fuck did you do that?"

"I…I don't know, I just…got mad and thought you were…I'm sorry!" Alejandro was nearly crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Duncan winced cradling his arm.

"Just shut the hell up and eat everything I give you. That would make me feel better." Duncan gritted his teeth, feeling something jar and he nearly screamed in pain. Damn, something probably was broken. Alejandro was going to pay for this. He grabbed the remaining beer with his good hand and swallowed the rest of it, feeling the warm tingle and a slight abatement.

"Kay, so I'm going to go up and get an advil or something and hope it does something while you eat those damn burgers and the other things in the fridge." Cursing again, Duncan staggered up the stairs, shouting random obscenities the whole way that made Alejandro's ears burn as he had never heard such foul language in his life and he heard bad things all the time. Guiltily, he continued eating as had been instructed even though he didn't feel so hungry anymore. He couldn't believe he had done that, what had overcome him? That was Duncan, not one of those mean jerks, but Duncan he had hurt! All he heard was Duncan calling him a wimp and then freaking out. For a second, it hadn't even been Duncan but other people like Jose, Carlos, Brandon, everyone who had ever been mean to him and he just had to make them stop and give them the same terror in punishment. And he had felt good doing it, the pain and terror, he had felt good about it. That was probably the worst. He was just going to have to make it up to Duncan and hope for forgiveness. He couldn't bear to have Duncan hate him. Finishing the last few bites of the last burger, he stood up, his stomach in rolling knots over guilt and worry and it didn't help having the food weigh so heavily in his stomach either. With a tired grimness he staggered over to the refrigerator and opened it and was both ill and shocked at the sight of a large chocolate cake, the decadent sort that had to be sinfully delicious and absolutely loaded with sugars and fat. He didn't want to eat it since it was the sort of thing that was totally blowing the diet and he was already feeling ill and a bit stuffed from the burgers. But he had to since that was what Duncan wanted and if it would help make him feel better in some way then he had to. Still, he was going to have to work out like crazy to burn these calories off. Sighing, he took the cake and the fork that had been placed nearby it and began eating. He grudgingly admitted it tasted good and he took a sick pleasure in it, wanting to shovel it in since it had been so long since he had something sugary and good and this was chocolate heaven. He managed to stop himself from full on shoveling since he probably would have thrown up as it was exceedingly rich and not particularly pleasant feeling to his upset stomach. Still, he set off on a good pace and Duncan watched from the top of the stairs unnoticed as Alejandro consumed it. He had taken the advil since that was the only one available and it would probably have been too risky for anything stronger anyhow because of alcohol consumption. But it had done its purpose and although it still throbbed quite painfully, at least he wasn't crying in pain. He had been going to come down but he was too entranced by the sight of Alejandro eating the cake that he decided to just watch a bit. The way the crumbs stained his face and chest and his abs uncomfortably bloated out…it was quite a sight to behold and Duncan almost forgot about being mad. Almost. When Alejandro started slowing down, Duncan clomped down the stairs.

"What do you think you're doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Glee.

Author's Note: A bit of my inner Gleek fan coming out and Alejandro letting himself be inveigled by Duncan.

"What do you think you are doing just stopping like that? There's still about a quarter of deliciously good cake left uneaten." Duncan chided, pointing at the plate. Alejandro moaned clutching his belly shaking his head.

"Can't…can't eat anymore?" he said panting. "Too rich and thirst inducing." Duncan shrugged.

"Okay," he goes to the refrigerator and opens something and puts it in a glass. Alejandro reached eagerly for the drink and chugged it in two long gulps then belched loud and long unable to stop himself.

"." Alejandro's face blushed a deeper red like before and Duncan grinned wickedly.

"Sounds like someone had a nice meal. But also that there is room for more." Alejandro shook his head and Duncan grinned again.

"Come on, open up I'll help you. I don't want any leftovers and crumbs on this plate and you won't be leaving until it's all gone so we might as well get this over with now rather than later shall we?" Duncan took the fork and scooped up some cake and waved it in front of Alejandro's nose.

"Come on, come on big fella, come on come on it's good. So chocolaty and delicious." Alejandro kept his mouth shut and Duncan frowned for a second then brightened as he got an idea. Putting the cake down for a second, he awkwardly rubbed circles on Alejandro's stomach which caused him to pretty much moan in pleasure where Duncan took the swift opportunity to stuff a bite of cake in. Bit by bit, the remaining cake disappeared; Alejandro relaxed by the soothing circles although he did try to bite Duncan's hand a couple times in between. Finally it was all gone and Duncan leaned back exhausted.

"See? That wasn't so…so hard." Alejandro poked his distended stomach in disbelief of how solidly packed it was. It was as tight and round as a drum. Duncan got up and looked at it as well with an approving scrutiny.

"You look like you're about to fucking explode there mate." Duncan said pleasantly and Alejandro just moaned. Duncan cocked his head, a smile passing his lips.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Did you say you were thirsty again? I'll go get you something more to drink." Grinning, Duncan darted down the hallway and Alejandro tried to get up but found himself unable to do so, his stomach too loaded down and heavy. He only watched in horror as Duncan approached carrying a 2 liter bottle of Dr. Pepper.

"Well, fortunately for you, this is all I have so we'll make do with this. I bet you love the taste of Dr. Pepper because I sure do. With all that food, you must be very thirsty." Wincing with his bad arm, he opened the bottle then secured a good position to keep Alejandro's mouth open. Then, he grinned as he started pouring Dr. Pepper down Alejandro's throat who tried to move but was helpless to stop this and had to drink or drown and Duncan only gave brief periods of rest for Alejandro to swallow before forcing onward. In what felt like an eternity, the bottle was empty and Duncan shucked the bottle.

"How you feeling Al?" Duncan asked and Alejandro tried to open his mouth to say just what but all that came out was a monster of a belch that went on for a very very long time. Duncan slapped a hand against Alejandro's stomach again and again, laughing as all Alejandro could do was burp with each one unable to stop.

"That is one fucking tank you got there friend. Whooh you're on fire. So hot and sexy." Duncan grinned as he rubbed more comforting circles instead of slapping. "That's right, nice and easy," he murmured rubbing and Alejandro burped one last time and passed right out. Duncan rubbed the bloated belly, amazed at just how large it became and that it held so much. It was already feeling a bit squishy and Duncan jiggled it and giggled. Okay, that had been a bit cruel of him but man the results already. Alejandro had great natural capacity and Duncan could already see him in his mind with a big heavy pooch, straining his jeans and shirt as he patted it with those sexy muscular arms as he got ready to enjoy yet another meal Duncan had prepared for his big huge man…Duncan shuddered at that image. What the hell was that? His big huge man, really? Why on Earth would he ever consider that to happen he had no idea. This was purely a matter of convenience and maybe some good eye candy at the most but he certainly did not like the guy in that way. Alejandro was still creepy and still a no good brown noser. Shrugging, he got onto the nearby couch in the next room so he would be ready and nearby if Alejandro got up.

Alejandro only started to wake up around 11:00 and Duncan had already been up for a few hours. Yawning hugely, Alejandro tried to sit straight up but couldn't get very far as he still was a bit stuffed from last night, his belly still bloated uncomfortably out so he had to do a roll swing to the side momentum motion to heave himself up and he nearly fell, unaccustomed to this current weight distribution. He picked up his discarded shirt and put it on frowning as it just emphasized how huge his belly was right now. He shuffled out to the kitchen where Duncan was watching something on the tv. Alejandro shoved the seat from out under him. Duncan let out a yelp and turned angrily towards him.

"Dude, why did you just…" Alejandro cut him short.

"No you listen man. What the hell was that last night with the soda? You knew I was stuffed to the brim and then you pushed it even further and nearly drowned me with an additional two liters while I was helpless. Why did you do that?" Duncan's fidgeted nervously.

"I guess…that was a bit mean. At the time it seemed pretty funny and that cake did make you quite thirsty. And your utter dependency…it just…just drove me wild and I guess I was a little drunk after those beers and medicine. Those weren't the only drinks I had you know. I was also thinking it might help you get ready for the contest as you have excellent capacity and that it was a bit of payback for breaking my hand." Alejandro dropped his head in shame. Oh yeah, there was that. He could understand revenge for that. "I need you to drive me to the hospital now," Duncan said changing the subject. "I need to know if my hand is actually broken". Alejandro grunted as he sat down to put his shoes on as he didn't know if he could actually bend over without gravity pulling him over or vomiting right now. Duncan grinned at the sight.

"Dude, your belly is still bloated out like a beach ball," he said smirking. "A very round sexy beachball." Alejandro just glared at him. Then his expression changed.

"Um, where's your bathroom?" he asked suddenly.

"Right down that way, why-?" Alejandro moved surprisingly fast past him then rushing for it. Duncan blinked. Well, that was unexpected. He didn't know it would have been possible to move like that, big as that belly right now was. What could have caused…he wanted to smack himself. Oh, that was why. A 2 liter soda before bed and not having gone all night having completely passed out. No wonder. A few minutes later Alejandro came back out, his belly still rather extended but smaller and more covered.

"Well, pull funny shit like that again and I don't care how much I like you, I will kill you," Alejandro warned as Duncan lead him to the garage. Turning the light on Alejandro gave a gasp of joy and ran forward to Duncan's car petting and touching it.

"What are you doing?" Duncan asked coming to stand next to Alejandro as he caressed it and Duncan found himself jealous of his own car, not that he wanted to be pet like that by him but really, his car?

"Such a sweet ride. I want one just like it even though I do like the one I have right now but this is fantastic and you're so lucky." Alejandro proceeded to go into some lecture on the many features of the car and gushing over the engine and other such car stuff that Duncan didn't understand and couldn't really care less about, especially with his head pounding like a jackhammer was in it. Suddenly he turned and looked incredulously.

"Why are we looking at my car instead of going in yours? You have a car right outside." Alejandro blinked.

"I do. But I wanted to see yours and wow it is awesome. Can I please please please drive yours?" Duncan sighed, rubbing his forehead with his good hand.

"Fine, let's just consider it as an apology and get this show on the road already. My hand and head are really starting to hurt." Duncan reached into his pocket and tossed the keys to the uber excited Alejandro who happily leaped into the driver seat as Duncan painfully made his way to the passenger seat. Alejandro looked over and gave a devil may care grin and Duncan found himself smiling back for a second at that beautiful smile. Ugh, he was going soft, this hand pain was really messing with his head, genuinely smiling, feeling as if he liked Alejandro. Ugh, that was a stomach churner, actually being friends.

Duncan threw open the door and stumbled out kissing the ground in relief. Never before had he been as grateful for the ground as right now. Driving with Alejandro was driving with a maniac and mentally traumatizing. Duncan was a speeder as much as the next guy but Alejandro took it to the extreme and turned corners and switched lanes so quickly Duncan almost lost his breakfast and lunch. Alejandro was laughing as he came out of the car.

"Your…your face…hah, as we were driving…hahahahaha" Duncan swayed a little trying to find his land legs again and he leaned over and nearly did puke.

"S-shut up. You got your laugh at me for last night so call it even. Now let's go in already." Alejandro just grinned as he helped Duncan right himself up who then marched right in without a backwards glance. Alejandro followed still grinning behind him.

"Yes," Dr. Christopher said as he looked at the x-ray photos that they had done. "It does look like there is a bit of fracture lines here and here," pointing to some areas, "but it is nothing too serious as long as you don't try to do anything too extreme with your left hand for the next six weeks. You will have to wear a cast the whole time though and not do anything to break your hand again. You should be more careful although I do tend to actually do get a number of people who have the weirdest accidents like one where they nail gunned their own hand to wood so don't feel too bad for hammering your own hand. Things like that happen all the time." Duncan sighed.

"Damn, I was hoping I wasn't going to need a cast. Oh well, let's just get this over with," said Duncan as Chris put on the cast. Dr. Christopher nodded in approval.

"There, that should do it. But remember, no stressing that hand too thoroughly for the next few weeks or it would get worse off. Now if you excuse me, I do believe my next patient has need of me if you have no more questions." Duncan looked up slowly.

"Yeah, I actually do have a question, but I want to ask in private." Dr. Christopher shooed Alejandro out and leaned back.

"What can I help you with?" he asked and Duncan leaned over and whispered in his ear and Chris nodded.

"An interesting question and not one I usually get. I'm not into that sort of thing but if you do these things…." Alejandro looked at his watch impatiently. How long did it take to answer a question? Duncan eventually came out with a grin.

"Thanks doc," he said and Christopher winked as he moved by on his way to his other patient. Alejandro blinked because he wasn't sure but he swore that Doctor Chris gave him an approving glance as he walked by, eyes on his slightly bulging stomach and Alejandro placed his hand there nervously. He wasn't so sure about this now and had it not been for Duncan, he would have passed on this idea entirely since it seemed really stupid. Course it was up to Duncan and if he wanted Duncan to like him, he had to keep on going, at least for a little bit longer. And it did kind of make sense the way Duncan explained it.

"So what did you and Dr. Chris talk about?" Alejandro asked curiously, easily matching Duncan's stride.

"None of your business. Anyways, you in the mood for lunch? I know you didn't get breakfast this morning and a big guy like you probably needs to eat quite a bit eh?" Alejandro opened his mouth to say no but Duncan instantly turned his feet and headed into one of the restaurants nearby and Alejandro had no choice but to follow as they were seated. 'Well, now that we're here, might as well,' Alejandro mused and it did give them a chance to find out more about each other.

It turned out they had plenty of interests in common much to Alejandro's delight and Duncan's surprise. They both had a love of video games, pranking people, being secret Gleeks and fans of the show and singing, etc. They were both laughing as they did character impressions.

"I'm Puck-asauras and all the chicks and hot baby mamas all dig me and can you blame them? I mean, look at my guns." Duncan said smirking as he flexed his right arm. "Kabam! Power baby." Alejandro smirked, taking a sip from the cream soda he had ordered. Well, he had been going to get water but Duncan coerced him again, using his weakness of loving cream soda however he had figured it out.

"Well Noah, you're arms are lovely but I'm afraid that isn't going to work out. I have star power and my dreams of Broadway can not wait. Plus, I'm in love with the hunky dreamy Finn Hudson. He's so…tall." Alejandro fluttered his eyelashes like a girl and Duncan choked on his drink, spitting it everywhere.

"Rachel Berry? Good lord, that was scary. You sounded just like her. And lol Finchel. 'He's so tall' haha. Me I prefer Puckleberry, Finn isn't good for her. Finn is stupid, just like what I used to think of you." Alejandro glared at that comment and Duncan shrugged.

"What? I did. I also thought you were an annoying arrogant self-centered popularity obsessed jerk. I am not going to deny the fact that I thought it until very recently." Alejandro rolled his eyes but breathed a sigh of relief inside. Well, that was one hurdle he managed to pass with Duncan.

"Heh, you were an awesome Puck. In fact, I think you would in another life be just like him since you're scarily similar. Except not as buff but certainly just as nerdy," Alejandro said grinning.

"Hmm, maybe you are an arrogant self-centered popularity obsessed jerk like Rachel."

"That'd make you the flip-floppy Quinn, nice looking on the outside but inside all vicious ruthlessness to get what she wants." Duncan just smiled at that.

"I do try," he said mysteriously and they were interrupted with the arrival of their food. Alejandro had gotten a corned beef sandwich while Duncan had gotten 2 mega supreme burritos. Alejandro raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think you're going to finish those," he said between mouthfuls of corned beef. Duncan shrugged.

"I know that, it's for us both to share since that sandwich is not going to be enough. "

"I'm good thanks," Alejandro said and took another bite. Duncan shrugged as he picked one up, a smile hidden as he started eating as well.

"I'm done," Duncan said a few minutes after Alejandro had just finished eating (or rather inhaling, the thing was gone so fast) his sandwich. Alejandro sighed shaking his head.

"I told you not to get something so large," he said crossing his arms. Duncan gave a mischievous grin.

"Well you can help me finish it," he said. "I know you certainly are capable of eating the other one and a half."

"No," Alejandro said crossing his arms.

"But-" started Duncan.

"I said no damn it," Alejandro said pouting. Duncan just pouted back before he grinned.

"You know you want to young padawan. The galaxy needs your help and only you can save it."

"Seriously? Eating burritos are going to save the galaxy Sam Evans?"

"I'm going to subject you to impressions until you eat them or die laughing," Duncan said seriously.

"Fine, but only because I don't want to die of boredom and annoyance watching you do terrible impressions of ridiculous impressions." Alejandro picked up the already partially eaten one, thought about whether it was infected or not, then shrugged and decided it didn't matter but it probably wasn't, except for maybe Duncan's spit. He wouldn't mind a bit spit swapping with Duncan anyhow. Looking at Duncan's eager face, he shrugged and took a bite of it. Heck, his diet was shot to hell anyways, might as well go full blast until the next time. Duncan leaned forward watching Alejandro eat and Alejandro made sure to give him a show, enjoying Duncan's admiring gazes upon him. That admiration made him continue onward, despite the beginnings of beginning to feel very full and tightness.


End file.
